I'll make it anywhere
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Lien direct avec "If I can make it there"


**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages du _mentaliste_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'en retire aucun avantage si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**Commentaire : **

Ceci est un petit texte qui est censé faire le lien avec d'hypothétiques nouvelles aventures.

Il y a une nouvelle donne (plus ou moins) et les personnages sont un peu sortis du cadre strict de la série.

Si je rajoute pas mal de paroles de chansons c'est que j'essaie juste d'imaginer la bande originale idéale.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Well, I've been haunted in my sleep  
You've been staring in my dreams  
Lord I miss you  
I've been waiting in the hall  
Been waiting on your call  
When the phone rings  
It's just some friends of min__…_

Mick Jagger susurrait _Miss you_ dans l'Ipod de Lisbon lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'hôtesse de l'air lui parlait. La jeune femme, tout sourire, articulait des mots mais Lisbon n'entendait rien. Elle se serait crue dans un film muet… mais en couleur.

Lisbon tira sur ses écouteurs.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle

- Vous désirez un café ? Une boisson ? re-proposa l'hôtesse.

- Un _ginger ale_, s'il vous plaît.

L'hôtesse s'exécuta avec dextérité : verre en plastique, glaçons d'un coup de poignet et ouverture de la cannette. Elle proposa le tout à Lisbon avec son indéfectible sourire.

- Voilà, mademoiselle…

Lisbon se saisit du verre et de la cannette. A côté d'elle Cho, attendait son tour. Il avait refermé le pavé qu'il lisait.

- Monsieur ? demanda l'hôtesse.

- Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît.

Lisbon, éteignit son Ipod. Elle n'avait presque rien dit depuis leur départ de New York.

Après la résolution de l'affaire Edwardsson / Davies, ils étaient restés quelques jours supplémentaires pour régler les derniers détails.

Puis il avait fallu rentrer à Sacramento.

Ils avaient réintégré officiellement le CBI.

Tous.

Jane y compris.

- Vous lisez quoi, Cho ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant légèrement le livre pour essayer de lire le titre.

Elle faisait un effort pour oublier le coup de fil du Gouverneur qui avait été comme un coup de guillotine pour elle. Elle était passée, les jours qui avaient suivi, par de multiples phases : d'abord le choc puis le déni, la révolte (le Gouverneur avait dû avoir les oreilles qui avaient sifflées), le coup de mou (aurait-elle un jour une vraie belle histoire d'amour ?), la tentative de positiver… avec un succès tout relatif (Peut-être pourrait-elle pousser Jane à repenser sa position ? Ah mais non ! C'est elle qui l'avait repoussé au milieu de ce diner… quelle cruche !) puis l'acceptation : il fallait se faire à l'idée que, revenant au CBI, ils ne pourraient être que des collègues… des amis… Comme avant…

- Alvaro Mutis, _Les aventures de Maqroll le Gabier_.

- Quoi ? Dit Lisbon qui semblait sortir d'un rêve

- Vous me demandez ce que je lis… répondit Cho. Alvaro Mutis, _Les aventures de Maqroll le Gabier_.

- Et c'est bien ?

- Très.

- Ah, fit mollement Lisbon en prenant une gorgée de _ginger ale_. C'est bien…

Elle regarda l'autre rangée. Rigsby et Van Pelt partageaient des écouteurs comme deux adolescents. Ils riaient en silence.

Une inquiétude passa sur le visage de Lisbon.

- Pas de soucis, patron… ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire… ils profitent des dernières heures loin de Hightower…

- Je sais, je sais… Ils commencent à avoir l'habitude, hein ?

- Oui… Cho lâcha un petit rire à la réflexion de Lisbon. Il dodelina de la tête, amusé puis il se replongea dans son livre.

Lisbon ne chercha pas longtemps Jane.

Il était quelques rangs devant eux. Il semblait dormir.

Elle le regarda, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

Il fit un léger mouvement, se cala dans son siège puis, ouvrant les yeux, tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle donna un discret coup de menton en réponse.

Comment en vouloir à Patrick Jane?

Elle remit ses écouteurs.

Mick continuait sa plainte et Keith lui répondait avec sa guitare…

Voilà des gars sur qui on pouvait compter…

_(__…) Oh, everybody waits so long  
Oh, baby why you wait so long  
Won't you come on! Come on!_

_I've been walking Central Park  
Singing after dark  
People think I'm crazy  
I've been stumbling on my feet  
Shuffling through the street…_

.

_oOo_

_._

Le bureau de Hightower n'était toujours pas plus illuminé que lorsque Lisbon avait appris, une semaine auparavant, qu'elle partait à New York.

Sa supérieure lisait un dossier. Lisbon avait l'impression que Hightower ne faisait que cela : lire des dossiers.

Elle et Jane avait été convoqués. Un débriefing sans doute…

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le bureau, ils attendaient les bonnes grâces de la « grande chef ». Elle commença sans lever la tête.

- Alors comme ça, il faut que vous remettiez le couvert, hein, Jane ?

Jane parut surpris.

- Remettre le couvert, c'est beaucoup dire...

Hightower leva enfin la tête.

- Pourquoi, me détestez-vous ?

Jane resta muet. Lisbon ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Hightower.

- … Tous les deux… pourquoi me détestez-vous?

- Personne ne vous déteste, Madame… tenta Lisbon

- Bien sûr que non, enfin, fit Hightower avec un petit geste d'agacement. Question purement rhétorique… Jane, vous voilà content… de retour au bercail… avec votre équipe?

- … L'équipe de Lisbon, si vous permettrez la correction. Jane avait parlé calmement.

- … Ecoutez Jane… reprit Hightower… Je ne sais quelles ficelles vous avez tirées pour 1/ m'enlever quatre de mes meilleurs éléments pendant une semaine avec un statut que personne n'a jamais vu et 2/ vous faire réintégrer dans un poste que vous avez quitté – de votre propre gré, je le souligne – depuis plus de six mois…

"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez fait… mais une chose doit être claire entre nous : l'insubordination et le piston est ce qui me met le plus hors de moi.

"Quand vous voyez – Hightower fit un geste vers les bureaux des agents de l'autre côté de la vitre de son bureau – tous ceux qui triment des années sans voir le bout d'un remerciement, je…

Lisbon interrompit son supérieur.

- A sa décharge, Jane n'a rien demandé… Le Gouverneur a pris la décision seul…

- On peut même dire qu'il m'a mis devant le fait accompli… fit Jane. Mes projets étaient tout autres.

Il jeta un regard à Lisbon.

Hightower les regarda un instant. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, au fond de son fauteuil. Puis elle rit en oscillant la tête de gauche à droite. Un petit rire discret.

- Je vois, je vois… vous avez couché ensemble tous les deux, je me trompe ?

Jane et Lisbon réagirent trop vite.

- Non, non, enfin oui… protesta Lisbon, rouge… Non, non… il n'y a pas eu deeee… deeeee… et elle fit un signe de la main. Un truc indistinct.

- Elle n'a pas voulu. Fit Jane simplement en montrant Lisbon du doigt.

- Jane ! Dit Lisbon

- Quoi… c'est vrai… Vous… commença Jane

- STOP ! Fit Hightower en se levant. Stop… Elle fit une pause, hésita puis reprit… Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ? Tous les deux ?

- NON ! Répondirent de concert Lisbon et Jane.

Hightower sourit.

- Vous savez que c'est contre les règles du Bureau… mais oui… vous le savez… Vous le rappellerez à vos autres collègues… là dehors…

Elle fit un signe vers Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils étaient assis à leur bureau respectif et se souriaient avec complicité.

- … Ca ne leur a pas suffit une fois ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Le cœur à ses raisons qu… commença Jane

- Oh, Je vous en prie, Jane… épargnez-moi ces foutaises de philosophe à trois sous… On se rencontre, on s'aime, on se quitte… c'est la vie… Ces deux là – et elle remontra Rigsby et Van Pelt en agitant un doigt -… au moment où un des deux demande une nouvelle affectation, l'un emménagera chez l'autre le soir même… Et c'est valable pour vous deux aussi…

Lisbon était cramoisie ; Jane, mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait la conversation…

Hightower goûtait visiblement son effet. Elle se rassit, prit un dossier sur une pile et l'ouvrit.

- Vous pouvez y aller…

- Merci, madame. eut du mal à dire Lisbon, pressée de sortir.

- Merci. Se contenta Jane.

Ils allaient quitter le bureau. Hightower abattit sa dernière carte.

- Oh… Jane ? Puisque nous savons où, tous, nous en sommes… n'imaginez pas une seconde faire l'imbécile dans le secret espoir de vous faire virer… Enfin… si vous ne voulez pas que votre vie soit un enfer… Vous de retour, mon poste est dans la ligne de mire alors filez droit et tout le monde sera gagnant…

- Oui, madame…

Ils sortirent sans dire un mot de plus.

.

Pendant qu'ils rejoignaient, côte à côte, leurs collègues, Jane, en jetant un coup d'œil à Lisbon, n'eut que ces quelques mots à l'égard de Hightower…

- Vous savez quoi, Lisbon ? Elle est jalouse…

_She held the world upon a string  
but she didnt ever hold me  
Spun the stars on her fingernails  
but it never made her happy  
Cause she couldnt ever have me_

_(__Panic at the Disco – She had the world)_


End file.
